Febril
by Scarlet.D
Summary: La afectación cardíaca de Kardia le causa ciertos impedimentos que lo frustran. Dégel no está seguro de si debe ayudar. [ Dégel x Kardia, yaoi, oneshot. LC]


Releyendo los capítulos y gaidens de estos chicos, se me quedó "KardiaukeKardiauke" en la cabeza, y pues ya. No sé qué tan popular sea Kardia de uke— probablemente no mucho(?)— xD pero bueno… sobre la trama… pues no hay realmente, es más bien un PWP, y supongo que la idea no es muy original, pero no sé, la verdad casi no he leído de esta pareja-tampoco escrito… no estoy segura de sus personalidades- de repente me siento muy nerviosa XD Bueno, ya, ojalá les entretenga un rato.

Quería regalárselo a Kea porque le debo uno de esta pareja pero no le gusta Kardia uke así que tendré que pensar en otra cosa ¬¬U

Por cierto, aquí están más jóvenes.

* * *

**| Febril |**

* * *

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que su presencia perjudicaba a Kardia más de lo que le ayudaba fue pocos meses después de su última misión en Francia.

Las fiebres se habían vuelto cosa de todos los días; una más intensa que la anterior. La joven Athena temía que no quedara mucho por hacer, Sage y Dégel compartían la preocupación, pero la necedad de Kardia les impedía perder por completo las esperanzas.

Dégel se adentró al templo de Escorpión con un suspiro cansado. Los chequeos se habían vuelto más frecuentes, y sabía que Kardia no lo esperaba tan temprano, pero había aprendido a percibir las alteraciones en el cosmos del griego y presentía que sufría de malestares otra vez.

La situación se estaba volviendo frustrante. Dégel se había familiarizado con los cambios de temperatura corporal de Kardia, por lo tanto le resultó sumamente sencillo darse cuenta de la agitación que sus visitas habían comenzado a producir en el aludido. No lo había reconocido en voz alta porque no había manera de solucionarlo.

—¡Ayuda, por favor!—El grito frenó los pasos de Dégel, quien agudizó su mirada sobre el sirviente semi-desnudo que corría desesperado por los pasillos de la octava casa. Cuando el aludido lo vio, su cara se iluminó con alivio.

—¡Señor Dégel! ¡El señor Kardia ha perdido el sentido, creo-creo que está muriendo!— Dégel frunció el ceño y retomó su marcha a ritmo duplicado, siendo seguido de cerca por el manojo de nervios humano.

Dégel le dirigió una seria mirada sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué sucedió?

El hombre se ruborizó hasta las orejas y balbuceó mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo del joven Santo.

—Oh, uhm… el señor Kardia, eh…

Dégel empujó la puerta a la pequeña habitación de Kardia y pudo deducir lo que había pasado, o _no_ había pasado. Kardia se encontraba desnudo e inconsciente sobre la cama, su piel sonrojada y sudorosa por la fiebre, o por las actividades que la fiebre había interrumpido. La arruga en la frente de Dégel se remarcó.

—Ve por agua—ordenó al sirviente, quien asintió y corrió fuera de ahí para ocuparse del encargo. Dégel jaló la sábana que yacía en el piso y cubrió a Kardia hasta la cintura, antes de acercar una silla y sentarse al lado de la cama.

Torció los labios cuando su mano entró en contacto con el pecho de Kardia. El calor se traspasó de inmediato como un relámpago, y por instinto bajó la temperatura de su propio cuerpo para no verse afectado por la abrumante sensación. Imprimió frialdad a su toque, el aura gélida que usualmente lo rodeaba emanó de él para cubrir al desfallecido muchacho. Dégel esperó, analizando el cambio de color en el rostro de Kardia, la relajación de sus facciones y el lento apaciguamiento de su corazón.

Kardia había perdido más que el sentido. Había perdido la razón. Alguien en su condición no podía arriesgarse a actividades extenuantes por la obtención de simple placer físico. El entrenamiento de Santo ya había demandado demasiado de su organismo y no podía empujar los límites… el mismo Kardia lo había dicho: esperaba su momento para darlo todo de sí. _El_ momento. Y "el momento" no podía ser algo tan frívolo como retozar con un sirviente…

Kardia durmió hasta mediodía, el sirviente se marchó poco después de llevar el agua, no sin antes farfullar repetidas disculpas al Santo de Acuario. Dégel debía admitirse curioso… se quedó con la duda de lo que había sucedido entre esos dos, y ligeramente sorprendido de que no hubiera sido una mujer, pero no tanto… después de todo, no ignoraba su porción de culpa. Era bastante perceptivo, y aunque no lo fuera, Kardia era muy fácil de leer, no se trataba de alguien acostumbrado a guardarse cosas. Desde el primer momento le habló de su padecimiento sin vacilar, escupía comentarios sin atender a la prudencia, actuaba guiado por su instinto, pero últimamente sus instintos resultaban grandes inconvenientes a su salud.

Kardia entreabrió los ojos y emitió un débil quejido. Sus cejas se juntaron mientras hacía un recuento de lo sucedido y procesaba la presencia de Dégel. Viró el rostro hacia la mesa donde descansaba una canastilla con manzanas, del lado contrario de donde se sentaba el visitante, quien se encontraba leyendo con calma uno de los pocos libros que el griego poseía. Dégel lo conocía prácticamente de memoria pero no había muchas maneras de pasar el tiempo aquí. Cerró el ejemplar con intencional fuerza, generando un sonido seco. Kardia encogió los hombros y dirigió su renuente mirada hacia Dégel.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?

Kardia tensó los labios. Sus pupilas, escondidas a medias, vibraron.

—No es tan simple.

Eso era raro. Con Kardia las cosas siempre eran simples. Dégel arqueó una ceja, sospechando que había llegado el momento de enfrentar a Kardia con franqueza.

Dégel se puso de pie y Kardia se adelantó a hablar, creyendo que se marcharía.

—Es tu culpa.

Dégel parpadeó y se mantuvo paralizado por un instante antes de recuperar la compostura y continuar el trayecto de un paso hacia la cama para sentarse al lado de Kardia.

—Lo sé.

—Soluciónalo.

—_No es tan simple_—contestó con una ligera curvatura de sus labios. Kardia arrugó la nariz, molesto al sentir que sus propias palabras regresaban a acuchillarlo. Sopló aire con hastío. La cercanía de Dégel no ayudaba; el finalmente estar hablando con él sobre esto de una manera tan abierta, empeoraba todo aún más. Su ritmo cardiaco inició un familiar aceleramiento y el color en su rostro se avivó. Dégel entrecerró los ojos y retomó un sobrio semblante.

—Debes controlarlo. No puedo ayudarte con esto.

El centro de su pecho comenzó a doler, pero se rehusó a demostrarlo. No quería la lástima de Dégel, pero quería bastante de Dégel y no sabía cómo conseguirlo. Temía que su franqueza no fuera suficiente.

—¡¿Cómo demonios hago eso?! Voy a morir y ni siquiera…—Kardia cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus manos hicieron puños sobre la sábana del colchón. Dégel lo observó sin decir nada, sin mirarlo para otra cosa que no fuera la fría misión de vigilancia que le había sido encomendada tiempo atrás. Sería injusto proyectar sobre Kardia algo más que eso.

—No hicimos nada, el estúpido sirviente y yo…—confesó apretando los dientes. Asomó la mirada y la fijó en el techo. Sus pupilas chispearon en frustración—. ¡No puedo hacer nada con nadie!

Se pasaba los días desconcentrado, acosado por impulsos que resultaban demasiado peligrosos para su propio cuerpo. Había logrado ignorarlos antes, aunque a sus diecisiete años se había comprobado todo un reto, pero Dégel los había avivado sin misericordia con el sentimiento de dependencia que le había creado, y ahora se negaba a hacerse responsable. Y aunque Kardia buscara en otro lado, se acababa de comprobar que era imposible…

Dégel no se inmutó por la mirada azulada y llena de resentimiento que se clavó sobre él. Lo que Kardia necesitaba faltaba al respeto a los lazos de compañerismo, y aún más importante, lo ponía en una confusa posición… se suponía que él debía aliviar el dolor de Kardia, no azuzarlo más.

—Estás siendo egoísta…— señaló tranquilamente, pero las pupilas de Kardia se encendieron furiosas.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes, Dégel! Tú eres… —su tono se apagó de inmediato—. Distinto.

Dégel volvió a tocar el tórax de Kardia para imbuirlo de frío. Exaltarse de esta forma le haría mal. Kardia se sumió en un colérico silencio, y concentró la mirada sobre la mano que se rodeaba de un fresco halo curativo para hacerlo sentir mejor. No sería suficiente esta vez. Nunca sería suficiente.

—No tan distinto—murmuró Dégel, cuando se sintió conforme con la temperatura de Kardia. Movió la mano hasta la frente de aquél y despejó los cabellos pegados por el sudor. Kardia lo atravesó con una mirada interrogante pero no se atrevió a hacer nada que pudiese interrumpir sus acciones. Sólo tragó un repentino nudo en la garganta cuando Dégel se inclinó para tocar sus labios con irreal levedad.

Fue una burla de beso, malditamente corto y superficial, agridulce y cruel, pero existió, aunque cinco segundos después se lo estuviera cuestionando seriamente, porque todo seguía como había estado un minuto atrás; Dégel sentado en aquella silla estudiándolo en silencio y las olas de frustración formándole un maremoto interno. Parpadeó un par de veces y se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y finalmente las manos.

—¿Y yo soy el egoísta?—reclamó en voz baja, haciendo todo lo posible por no alterarse de nuevo.

Dégel inclinó levemente la cabeza, y la cualidad compasiva y arrepentida que sus pupilas adquirieron durante un milisegundo le causó náuseas a Kardia.

—Lo siento. —Su inteligencia no le servía de nada en esta situación. Había decidido no incentivar a Kardia de ninguna manera, pero aparentemente el aludido tenía razón y era tanto o más egoísta que él. Resopló y aplanó una arruga imaginaria en sus pantalones. —No podemos olvidarnos de las prioridades, Kardia...

—¿Priori—Kardia se interrumpió a sí mismo—. Lárgate de aquí.

**l-l-l-l-l-l**

Dégel nunca se había sentido tan idiota en toda su vida. No le gustaba pensar que había ofendido a Kardia pero en realidad lo había hecho y la necesidad de resarcirse lo carcomía a cada segundo. Por costumbre se refugió en los libros, pero comprobó con tristeza que no todo se hallaba en los libros.

Volvió a ver a Kardia el ocaso del día siguiente. El que hubiera cosas sin resolver entre ellos no significaba que lo fuera a evitar. Kardia era parte de su deber, después de todo.

Sasha le estaba haciendo compañía, y se ocupaba de secarle el rostro con un paño cada medio minuto, pese a la inconformidad que Kardia expresaba mediante gruñidos y bisbiseos. La pequeña Athena lo saludó con su amabilidad de siempre, mientras Kardia apenas le dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de devolver su atención a su diosa enfermera para platicar de trivialidades.

Dégel se mantuvo al margen, aprovechando para recoger algo del desorden de la habitación. Kardia no pudo evitar lanzar sus ojos hacia él cuando creía que no se daba cuenta.

_Prioridades_, recordó irritado. Bufó hacia arriba empujándose el fleco. Si alargaba su vida era precisamente por las prioridades, por esta niña que se preocupaba por él y tenía el futuro de la humanidad en sus manos.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó Sasha, sujetando el paño con ambas manos en un gesto esperanzado. Kardia le regaló una sonrisa ladeada.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora puedes dejar de usarme como excusa para no estudiar.— Sasha se puso roja y se encogió en el asiento antes de levantarse de un impulso. Era cierto que tenía muchas cosas pendientes de leer y Sage había prometido interrogarla al respecto mañana.

—Nos vemos, Kardia… Dégel—se despidió volteando hacia uno y luego el otro. Kardia alzó una mano con pereza y Dégel hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. Ella sonrió brevemente y salió de ahí.

—Siento llegar tarde, me distraje…—Dégel caminó hasta la cama y colocó el dorso de su mano contra la cálida mejilla de Kardia, quien lo contemplaba con un gesto malhumorado.

—_Prioridades_—le recordó con sorna. Dégel pestañeó lentamente y aceptó lo desatinado de su reciente conducta con una sonrisa mínima de aires derrotados. Deslizó la mano despidiéndose del rostro de Kardia, pero éste le sujetó la muñeca para conservar la caricia. Sus miradas se traspusieron. Tocar a Kardia con intenciones más allá de calmar su incendio interno era anómalo, pero no se sentía inadecuado.

—Ayer casi mueres—expuso Dégel en un tono neutro, como el simple hecho que era y que no se podía negar. Kardia curvó sus labios con cierta acidez.

—Eso no es novedad. Casi muero todos los días.

—Kardia…—Kardia agradeció que Dégel dejara su comentario en el aire. Lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era ser reprendido y recordado de las cosas que no estaban en sus manos, de ese corazón traicionero que le proveía de una fuerza de vida tan intensa que lo consumía velozmente día a día.

—Estaré bien contigo.

—No puedes asegurarlo. Además, es… somos…

—Dégel—interrumpió Kardia. Dejó ir la mano del otro y se empujó hasta sentarse en la cama—. Tú eres listo. Estoy seguro de que ya te preguntaste todo lo que tenías que preguntar y te lo respondiste con ensayos mentales.

Dégel apretó los labios y encerró las manos en puños suaves. Kardia revisó las uñas de su mano derecha y luego la izquierda, mostrándose totalmente despreocupado mientras Acuario se consentía unos momentos de inmovilidad y confusión.

—Bien—dijo al fin. Kardia estiró el cuello como si no hubiera oído correctamente, y sus pupilas se agudizaron de inmediato con un brillo anticipado. Se esforzó para contener la sonrisa, pero acabó mostrando los dientes un milisegundo después.

Lo harían… _realmente_ lo harían. Mordió la emocionada curva en sus labios y alcanzó el pecho de Dégel para atraerlo de la ropa, al mismo tiempo que se recorría para dejarle espacio en el limitado lecho. Dégel parpadeó y se movió con torpeza antes de tomar control de sí mismo. Suspiró profundo y se acomodó de costado, frente a Kardia, quien imitó su posición y lo miró con una ceja alzada antes de buscar un contacto entre sus labios, para corregir el extraño beso de ayer que no había terminado muy bien.

Dégel analizó la caricia hasta decidir que le gustaba, aunque todo era nuevo para él y no estaba seguro de si debía ser así. Kardia actuaba con confianza, sujetaba su cintura y se acercaba a él, mientras sus labios se movían entreabriéndose y cerrándose, dando suaves succiones a los suyos. Luego sintió su lengua, y dio un respingo antes de colaborar con la suya, arqueando las cejas ante la creciente impetuosidad del otro. Kardia no pidió permiso para desabrocharle los pantalones.

Dégel tragó con dificultad. No estaba seguro de si convendría saltar de lleno a lo que Kardia quería. Aunque ambos lo habían estado pensando incesantemente, otra cosa era llevarlo a la realidad. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, despegándose de sus labios. Relamió los propios.

—Kardia, espera. —Soltó un ruidito gutural cuando la mano de Kardia escudriñó hacia su entrepierna. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y los cerró por un momento—.Tengo que... pensar en la logística.

Kardia lo perforó con un silencio de dos segundos.

—Debes estar bromeando.

La diáfana mirada de Dégel reafirmaba la seriedad de sus palabras.

—Nunca he hecho esto.

—¿Y qué? yo tampoco. —Le jaló los pantalones hacia abajo, desnudándolo hasta medio muslo. Dégel hizo un gesto de circunstancia—. No me daré cuenta si lo haces mal.

—¿Mal?—Sonó ligeramente ofendido. Una sonrisa astuta adornó los labios de Kardia, quien decidió no seguir la conversación y se arrodilló para quitarse la playera y bajarse los pantalones. Dégel sintió el golpe de calor de inmediato. Kardia ya portaba una incipiente erección y su piel lucía las características motas rojizas de la febrícula.

—Dégel…—Lo jaló de un brazo para que se incorporara. Los movimientos de Dégel se vieron dificultados por las prendas de ropa que yacían enrolladas sobre sus rodillas, pero nada impidió que Kardia lo tuviera frente a sí y pegara su cuerpo para sobresaltarlo con la disparidad entre sus temperaturas.

Kardia abrazó la cintura de Dégel y éste hizo lo mismo por inercia. Aquél se removió restregándose, con el rostro inclinado y la mirada curiosa hacia abajo para ver sus vientres chocar y sus miembros empujarse y crecer a la par. Dégel se inclinó sobre su hombro y soltó respiros intranquilos que calentaron sus orejas. Kardia movía las manos hasta el trasero de aquél y luego las subía empujando su playera, conociendo áreas de su espalda, todo sin dejar de ondular su cuerpo para que la excitación de ambos escalara.

—Hn…

—¿Estás bien?— Dégel arrugó la frente y ladeó el rostro para examinar el de Kardia, que ya lucía un leve rocío de sudor. Invocó aire frío alrededor de sus manos y comenzó a moverlas con detenimiento sobre el vientre de Kardia, su estómago y su pecho, demorándose más ahí para que la sangre que surgía de su corazón cargara el frescor hacia todo su organismo.

Kardia parpadeó, repentinamente aletargado, y repasó sus labios con la lengua antes de adherirlos a los de Dégel con pereza. Dégel respondió al beso y comandó sobre él, sintiéndose más confiado al ver la vulnerabilidad del otro aumentada. Kardia soltó un gemidito contra su boca que le fascinó, y luego se movió apartándose para recostarse boca abajo en el colchón, con el rostro virado para apurar a Dégel.

El aludido no tuvo otra opción. Kardia había iniciado esto pero su propio cuerpo estaba hambriento de descubrir qué nuevas sensaciones le serían regaladas. Se ubicó atrás de Kardia, entre sus piernas, y deslizó caricias indecisas sobre la cara posterior de sus muslos, disfrutando de los temblorcillos ocasionados. Kardia alzó las caderas y antes de que Dégel pudiera procesarlo, su cuerpo ya había respondido a la invitación y su miembro rozaba la división entre sus glúteos, fortificando su solidez gracias al provocativo contacto.

Kardia gruñó y se empujó hacia atrás con repentino afán. Dégel sujetó sus caderas y jadeó en asombro. La urgencia de su_ ¿compañero?_ tenía un desmedido efecto sobre sus sentidos, haciendo todo difuso pero perfectamente intenso.

—Dégel—Kardia llamó entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño. Pasó la frente sobre sus brazos, que tenía doblados delante de su rostro, y se elevó hasta apoyarse en sus codos. Bufó y movió sus pupilas sobre la pared sin ningún rumbo. Temía que la fiebre le robara energías en cualquier momento, ya podía sentir a su corazón trabajar con excesivo esfuerzo. Trató de disimularlo, de aguantar el calor. Las gotas de sudor ahora eran gordas y caían una tras otra desde la línea de su cabello hasta su barbilla.

—¡Dégel!—volteó con una mirada furibunda. Varios mechones de pelo se le pegaron al rostro pero no se molestó en retirarlos. Le sorprendió cuando Dégel se inclinó para hacerlo, con una cautela que no sabía de dónde sacaba, le parecía imposible que pudiera mostrar una pizca de compostura cuando lo sentía tan duro contra él.

—¿Ya?—exigió, o rogó, una vez que su rostro se vio libre de las hebras azuladas. Dégel aprovechó a aliviar su sonroje con una caricia fría que facilitó un poco la respiración de Kardia.

Luego asintió en respuesta y bajó la mirada para evaluar la situación. No estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Repasó con un dedo el rededor de la entrada de Kardia, quien contuvo la respiración, y luego guió su glande para empujarlo sólo un poco, alcanzando una conclusión rápidamente.

—Esto no funcionará.

—¿Cómo qué... de qué hablas?... Dioses, Dégel. Cállate y sólo—

—Espera—interrumpió Dégel, acariciando su espalda baja a manera de consuelo con la mano derecha. La izquierda se ocupó en pasarse unos mechones de cabello tras la oreja. Miró alrededor por toda la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera usar, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron sobre la lámpara de aceite encendida.

Se apartó de Kardia para buscarla, apagarla, y traerla consigo. La colocó sobre la cama y rescató el aceite en su mano, enfriándolo un poco antes de aplicarlo para facilitar su acceso, todo bajo la mirada intrigada de Kardia, que experimentaba un gusto muy simple de verlo solucionar el problema con tal eficacia. Esbozó una media sonrisa y luego no se aguantó los respingos cuando los dedos de Dégel se volvieron confianzudos mientras esparcían la tibia viscosidad. Su propio calor interno se disparó y se lamentó de antemano porque estuvo seguro de que no soportaría más.

Dégel se acomodó para penetrarlo y lo hizo pausadamente, potenciando su desesperación. Kardia tensó todo su cuerpo, pero eso empeoró el dolor. Dégel gruñó y se detuvo. Kardia rechinó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Dejó de respirar. El oxígeno parecía combustionar a su corazón. Pasó saliva y apretó las sábanas con dedos temblorosos, mientras luchaba para relajarse. Apartó un poco más las piernas, y sus rodillas vibraron.

La mano derecha de Dégel, cubierta de escarcha, llegó a posarse sobre el centro de su pecho para ayudarlo a sobrellevar su tribulación. Lo sintió inclinándose hasta apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, y luego escuchó su voz, más grave de lo normal y en un tono muy bajo, preocupado e incitante al mismo tiempo.

—Kardia… deberíamos detenernos.

—¡No!—Sacudió la cabeza. Necio, exigió más a su cuerpo y se movió en un atorado vaivén, tragándose un quejido cuando Dégel estuvo más profundo en él y el dolor agravió su ritmo cardiaco. Percibió la respiración entrecortada de aquél atizando su espalda, su piel estaba a punto de cocción y el mismo Dégel se sintió atribulado por el efecto quemante de las caricias. Adentro de Kardia, era maravillosamente peor.

Se balanceó para remarcar la perfección, promoviendo más ruidos descompuestos a partir de los labios rojizos de Kardia. No dejó de rodearlo con un brazo, manteniendo la mano sobre su pecho, mientras otra estaba aferrada en su cintura midiendo sus propias acometidas. La unión era adictiva y desquiciante, pero no podía dejarse llevar. Tenía que concentrarse en regular el corazón de Kardia y al mismo tiempo estaba siendo espoleado por las exigencias de sus vísceras.

Ansiaba olvidarse de todo y embestir al otro rápidamente hasta quedar saciado, pero primero debía asegurarse de que Kardia obtuviera lo que quería y no muriera en el proceso. Bastante presión para una primera vez.

—Dégel, no aguantaré…—Le costó admitirlo, pero llegó un momento en que el fin de su vida le pareció inminente, cuando su cuerpo se ajustó a las invasiones de Dégel y comenzó a añorarlas y sacar un revuelto placer de ellas.

—Dégel... p-para—Le avergonzaba pedirlo. Viró parcialmente el rostro y entonces, aun con la mirada brumosa, Dégel pudo apreciar el pesar que corroía a Kardia ante su propio fracaso. Por algunos momentos no dijo nada, sólo se sumergió en su triste mirada y, si bien desaceleró sus movimientos, nunca los detuvo.

—Te sentirás mejor en un momento—prometió, y su cosmos cobró intensidad de un segundo a otro. Tras un parpadeo, los ojos de Kardia habían adquirido un nuevo brillo de lucidez, y aunque el calor era agobiante, no alcanzaba el límite de insoportable. Giró el rostro para ver que había una débil capa de escarcha expandiéndose de abajo hacia arriba por las paredes de su habitación, creando una burbuja de hielo sólo para él.

—Nn-ah...¡ah!—Entrecerró los ojos cuando Dégel estocó con duplicada fuerza. Ya no se contendría, su sangre desbocada ya no se le permitía. Se enterró en Kardia una y otra vez, rápido y sin freno hasta que el final lo golpeó violentamente.

—Maldita sea, Dégel—El fresco aire que evitaba a sus pulmones de achicharrarse le sabía a decepción.

La respiración agitada de Dégel fue la única disculpa que Kardia obtuvo. Era bochornoso haber fallado a las expectativas de Kardia, pero la calidez que irradiaba su propia piel le evitaba de sentir otra cosa que no fuera una extraña euforia. Dégel se recostó de lado junto a Kardia, quien adoptó la misma posición mientras refunfuñaba por el dolor en su retaguardia y su desatendida erección. Dégel suspiró profundo y acalló a Kardia con un beso perezoso.

Llevó una mano a su entrepierna e intentó resarcirse por su decepcionante desempeño. Kardia gimió agradado y se movió poco a poco hasta descansar su espalda quedando boca arriba. Dégel acabó asomado sobre él, y presionó sus labios una última vez antes de apartarse algunos centímetros. Desvió la mirada hacia el pene de Kardia, hinchado entre sus dedos, y acompasó las fricciones con los repentinos bamboleos de aquél. Kardia arqueó la espalda, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de hacerla a un lado, sintiendo que el calor lo empujaba de vuelta a un riesgoso desvarío, y sabiéndose de nuevo urgido por la presencia de brisa de Dégel.

Aún lo resentía por haberse adelantado, había tenido expectativas desorbitadas pero siendo Dégel quien era, Kardia supuso que no estaban de más. Las ondas de gozo arreciaron y Kardia decidió rápidamente que en realidad no podía quejarse, ya tendrían tiempo de repetir y practicar y quizás la próxima vez podría venirse con Dégel adentro. La idea le sacó una sonrisa que acabó mordisqueada por su propio colmillo. Cambió el enfoque de su mirada, desde la mano trabajadora de Dégel hasta su rostro sonrojado y graciosamente serio. Quiso acercarse y besarlo pero fue golpeado por un estremecimiento particularmente intenso que lo atiesó y le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Un momento de calma y se repitió, y luego con mayor frecuencia conforme las caricias alcanzaban el límite de la premura. Dégel era combustible y sedante al mismo tiempo, le demoraba el estallido de placer sosteniéndolo en un enloquecedor zigzag de sensaciones peligrosas. Gimió solicitando su final, y Dégel entonces le permitió que se quemara.

No dejó de poner atención. Estudió sus sacudidas y cazó sus labios hasta encontrar el momento ideal para atraparlos. La mente de Kardia quedó en blanco ante la sorpresiva infusión de aire fresco directo a sus pulmones. La disfrutó sin reparos, reclamando más con su lengua. Plantó las manos a los lados del cuello de Dégel, y alzó la espalda de la cama obedeciendo a las convulsiones de su orgasmo. El semen chisporroteó sobre su tórax, y los dedos de Dégel se despidieron de su miembro con una caricia temblorosa, dejándolo laxo y tibio.

Dégel se recostó boca arriba, aún demasiado cerca de Kardia, sus brazos pegados por el sudor. Estuvo varios minutos así, sopesando la rareza. Podía respirar la satisfacción del otro… sus exhalaciones, si bien trabajosas, se escuchaban a descarado triunfo; parecía totalmente olvidado de su propio temor de hacía rato. Y eso estaba bien. El que Kardia se tomara esto con tanta naturalidad se lo hacía bastante más fácil a sus nervios.

Dégel suspiró, y una pequeña sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Kardia, incitante y fanfarrona. Lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Ves? Te dije que contigo estaría bien.

Exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

**| Fin |**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Aprovecho a invitarlos al nuevo foro **saintseiyayaoi(punto)net**, ojalá puedan pasarse por ahí :)


End file.
